Back to Arklay part 1
by superman42
Summary: Plenty of callbacks and scares await. Enjoy. If you are arachnophobic, avoid part 2. The Black tiger will make an appearance and all will become clear. sorry for the short length


Resident evil: Back to Arklay part 1

Jill walked into the President's office and sat down, going over her briefing, sent to her via email. "What could be going on In the Arklay

Mountains, we wiped out the T Virus" Jill wondered. exactly six years had passed since the Nuke and Operation Anvil. The ruins of the once

bustling Raccoon City were now

little more then the open graves of Tyrants, Molded and various other horrors. Efforts by Neo Umbrella to contain the spread had failed but secret

orders from a concerned third party had been given to Jill, Chris, Leon and Alyssa Ashcroft, who would be joining them on this mission. Jill re

read the email:

To whom it may concern:

"We represent the few remaining vestiges of society that wish to see the world restored to it's natural state. Attached to this Email are Coordinates to the Arklay Mountains and four radios, intended for other handpicked members of your team. Find the source of this nightmare and snuff it out"

With regards

Hazard Division

Jill pondered the message in her head, then headed out and boarded a waiting chopper. Leon and Chris were already onboard while Alyssa had

been transported to the mansion the previous night.

Chris stood up and briefed them, as the chopper entered the cloud layer above the mountains. Mild turbulence tossed the chopper about, but

they remained steady.

"We don't know what to expect, so I've taken the liberty of switching your guns. You will notice that you are each carrying a Taurus Judge, you

will need it. Forward recon indicates no significant threats so Charlie company is going to guide us in. Plan is to rendezvous with Alyssa and

ascertain the nature of the threat. The government has authorized to use of, and commissioned the creation of a kill sat, Code named White

Rook. Any threats bigger than the average zombie will be eviscerated in the blast. Questions?"

Leon spoke: "Rules of engagement?"

Chris smiled, "Last years nuke obliterated the complex but it has since been rebuilt, apparently using mercs as workers. Everything is a target,

watch for civilians" Chris said.

"Echo company this is Charlie actual, requesting clearance at runway 2 over?"

"Negative Echo, we've got reports of lickers in the area, divert to coordinates 2,7,4 over?"

The chopper flew to the west of the forest and landed on the forest floor. It was quiet for a time. "Ammo is good, let's go" said Leon, taking

point. The radio picked up some other soldiers, "hold up...Is that Dominic? Hey Joe, get over here, we've got a body! LICKER!" The radio went

dead only to spark to life once more. "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! Head back to camp, MOVE! Watch your left-"

"What was that?" Leon wondered as he moved to examine a cluster of footprints near them.

"Seems too big for a simple Licker, maybe some new mutation. I wish Claire were here, this is her forte"

Leon said. Chris took out his binoculars and scanned the area. "lots of bullets, Tyrant mayber?" He asked, as Jill examined the area. The trees

moved and shook as Jill stood up and cocked back the hammer on her Judge. A tyrant popped out and was riddled with bullets from the team,

before dropping dead.

"Get inside" Leon said and they entered the mansion. "Freeze..leon? thank god" said Alyssa as she ran to join the group. "I trust you didn't have

any difficulties?" she asked. "Just a Tyrant" Leon said, as he holstered his sidearm. "We usually don't get them this far west of the city, could it be

the molded?" she asked, Leon clarified that the last of them had been destroyed with Eveline. "Who?" she asked.

"Another time" said Leon as he and the rest of the team began scouring the mansion. "So, Alyssa, last we heard of you was during the T Virus

outbreak. Heard about the elephant. Shame"

"Better him than the fucking tigers. We also had to contend with Hunters and Alligators. We managed to make it out. Heard something about Los

Plagas, but by that time i was in Louisiana. Shame about the Bakers to be honest. Decent people, shame what happened. We should get going"

She said, as they ascended the stairs. Before Leon could open any doors, the Elephant burst through the wall and locked eyes with Alyssa. "Run"

she whispered. The undead monstrosity managed to box in Leon and Alyssa before going after Chris and Jill. "Shoot the legs!" she said, and the

beast fell down wounded. Jill proceeded to pump over 40 rounds into it's skull before stabbing it in the brain. "Anymore of these things?" Jill

asked. "um...Jill? Above you" Alyssa said, terrified. Jill looked up and screamed.


End file.
